


Sick with jealousy

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Could be worse, Hehehe, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining, Sad, Sick Fic, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima is sick and Akira helps him. At least, until Mishima overhears something that really hurts...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, And something that's just in Mishima's head, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, hehehe - Relationship
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sick with jealousy

When Mishima woke up the next morning, it was to a stuffy nose and a killer headache. He almost groaned, but his mouth was too dry and it was painful to do so. He tried to sit up, but the movement made his head swim and something gross try to climb up his throat, so he gave up on that and grabbed his phone. Turning it on blasted him with a too-bright screen, but he pushed through it, adjusting the brightness before going to his texts. He ignored the two unread ones he had -one from Akechi saying it was his number and another from Sakamoto with the same message- and clicked on his last chat with his aunt. Painstakingly, he forced his weak fingers to move across the screen, typing out a quick message to say that he was too ill for school. He had literally just dropped his phone and started to consider if it was worth potentially throwing up to get a drink when his phone started to ring. He did groan this time, searching for the device blindly before answering the call and grumbling into the phone.

"Yuuki?" Kawakami's voice was soft, and Mishima made a small noise of acknowledgement, "Are you okay?"

"Sick," the teen rasped in reply, that single word causing his aching throat to hurt even more. Kawakami cursed to herself before asking what it was exactly. Mishima's brain was a little too fuzzy to understand what she meant at first, but when he realised, he muttered a pained, "Bad cold."

"A cold shouldn't make you sound as bad as you do..." Kawakami murmured, worry audible in her voice. Mishima knew that it wasn't just a cold, that he hadn't been taking care of himself properly so his immune system was shot, so of course he was pretty bad. he didn't say that, although his guilty silence told Kawakami all she needed to know, and she sighed as she asked, "You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?"

Mishima nodded at first, then realised that she couldn't see him, so made an affirmative noise. Kawakami sighed before hesitating. She was silent for a long second but eventually spoke up, "I can't get today off, but... Akira would probably take the day off to help you."

"N... No! He-" Mishima cut himself with a coughing fit, and was left in pain and wheezing after he was done. He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing, "I... I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Yuuki-"

"Bye," he rasped, ending the call quickly. He couldn't let Akira see him like this. The other teen already knew how weak and useless he could be, but seeing it would make it so much worse... And he didn't want to be a bother! He could suffer through it. Alone... He had had to do it alone for years, this was no different. Akira may have been his friend, but he certainly wouldn't want to be stuck with a sick Mishima. Not when the bluenette was so useless and annoying and not Sakamoto...

Mishima tried to force those thoughts away as he took a deep breath. Even ill, he had enough of his brain working to know that he needed to stay hydrated and take some medicine. After he'd had something to drink and taken some meds (if he could keep them down), he'd go back to bed... Just sitting up was a struggle, his head pounding and his room spinning, but he managed. He did have to just sit still for a few minutes, but he pulled himself together enough to shuffle down to his kitchen. He did keep a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his phone in his hand and a pillow under his arm as he went, well aware of the fact that he'd probably be unable to get back upstairs to his room and he'd probably have to crash on the couch... He got to the kitchen eventually and chucked his pillow and blanket onto the sofa as he passed it. Already, the edges of his vision were getting a little fuzzy, so he hurried as much as his pained body would allow. He managed to scrounge up some meds and a bottle of water, grabbing a large bowl and his thermometer on the way back to the living room. He flopped onto the couch before opening his bottle, taking a large gulp before popping a pill into his mouth and washing it down with more water. He waited for a long moment, checking to see if the drink and meds would stay down, before carefully pressing the thermometer under his tongue. As he waited for the tool to work, he turned on the TV, flipping it onto a random channel before turning the volume and brightness down. When it was time, he checked the thermometer and nearly winced. 38.74 degrees Celsius... He had a fever, which would probably get worse before he got better. He was surprised he'd managed to stay coherent for so long if he was that ill... Settling onto the couch wasn't all that easy, since it was slightly too short for him to stretch out on but wasn't wide enough for him to comfortably curl up on, but he managed eventually. Even though he was much too hot, the blue teen eventually managed to nod off to sleep...

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The sound of a door opening startled Mishima awake. He froze. His parents were home. If they saw him how he was, missing school and ill and lazing around the living room, they'd be so angry and they'd hurt him and- Kawakami and Akira entering the room made the blue teen blink in surprise before he remembered. His parents were dead, they couldn't hurt him anymore... Although, the sight of the pair confused him, and he made a painful rasping sound to alert them to the fact that he was awake. His head was very fuzzy and his ears weren't working properly, so he wasn't sure if they were talking, but Akira kneeling in front of him and whispering to him directly told him they were.

"Hey, Yuuki, how are you?" Akira's voice was nothing short of soft and caring, and Mishima wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in it, to let the warmth it provided surround him... He couldn't though, so he made a small, pained noise and buried his head into his pillow. He couldn't see Akira anymore, so the hand that wormed its way under his pillow to press against his forehead startled him, but he relaxed. It was so nice and cool... He hummed a pleased note, but that sound became annoyed when the hand was removed. There was some sort of noise -people talking maybe?- that Mishima couldn't make out before he was gently pushed onto his side. He groaned, the lights -when had they been turned on? Mishima didn't remember doing that- too bright for his headache. He had to shut his eyes against the onslaught, but was promptly distracted by something cool and wet being pressed to his forehead. He was unable to stop the pleased moan that escaped him, but he wouldn't have anyway. It felt too good... There was the sound of someone talking, so Mishima strained to listen. It took a moment but he was eventually able to understand what was being said.

"I'll stay with him," came Akira's worried voice, "You have work to do. I'll stay, as I can do my work and look after him at the same time. You can't."

No noise was made for half a second before Kawakami sighed and spoke softly, "Alright. But give me a call if you need to..."

After that, Mishima lost interest in the conversation, preferring to focus on the hand that had started to card through his hair. It was gentle, soothing, soft... Kawakami leaving was loud enough to catch Mishima's attention, but he was again distracted, this time by Akira speaking softly.

"Yuuki? Can you sit up for me?" the taller teen asked, and Mishima replied with a pained groan. Everything was too painful and too bright and too loud and just  _ too much  _ for him to handle, which Akira (miraculously) seemed to understand since he went about turning all of the lights except for a small table lamp of and putting the TV as quiet as he could without muting it before returning to Mishima and repeating his question. The bluenette groaned again, although the sound was less distressed, so Akira took it as consent to help him sit up. The movement was painful and it made his head swim, but the sight of Akira, so caring and sweet and amazing, was almost enough to make up for it. Almost, but the sight did nothing to combat the nausea that followed moving, so not really. At least Akira was able to get a bowl into place before Mishima puked up what little he had in his stomach. He continued to dry heave for a few minutes, but was eventually able to stop, almost collapsing back with a combination of exhaustion and pain. Almost. He was unable to because, after moving the bowl away, Akira made sure that he was completely upright and balanced against several pillows to keep him that way. The following few minutes were a blur, but the next thing Mishima could register was Akira carefully holding him, letting his head rest in his lap. The smaller teen tried to argue, managing to mutter out something about Akira getting sick, but the latter cut him off quietly.

"It's okay, Yuuki," he whispered, something about his voice making Mishima shiver slightly (which the bluenette could just blame on the illness. Yep. That was it. Totally not attraction), "I'll take care of you."

Even sick, some small part of Mishima hated being so vulnerable. He'd had to deal with being ill by himself for so long that it just felt  _ wrong _ for someone to help him. He technically knew that he and Akira were friends, that Akira would never purposefully hurt him, but he couldn't help worrying about the possibility that Akira was going to expect something from him, that Akira would turn around and do or say something to hurt him or-

"I won't hurt you, I promise..." Akira muttered, tone soft and sweet. Huh, weird. It was almost like he could read Mishima's thoughts... Was that a side effect of being a P-Thief? Or was it natural ability? Or-

"I can't read your mind, Yuuki, you're just speaking aloud," came Akira's quietly amused voice. Oh. That made more sense. Yeah. Mishima nodded slightly, yawning as he shivered. It was too damn cold... He whined when Akira moved the blanket on his shoulders, but that noise became much happier when it was replaced with something warmer and heavier... It was much more comfortable... Mishima blinked his eyes open (when had they shut?) to look up at Akira, who was already watching him closely.

"It's okay, Yuuki," the taller teen murmured, voice soft and sweet and caring as he gently stroked Mishima's hair, "I've got you. Go to sleep, I'll keep you safe..."

Safe? Yeah, that sounded about right... Akira always made him feel safe... Mishima let his eyes fall shut as Akira continued to play with his hair, the loving embrace of sleep pulling him in...

-=-=-=-=-=

When Mishima woke up next, he was alone but feeling much better. For a moment, he thought he'd dreamed up Akira being there and something inside of him ached. Of course, he'd dreamed it. There was no way Akira would care enough to be there, he'd probably much prefer to spend his time with Sakamoto, the person he actually had feelings for. It was stupid of him to think Akira would be there... His thoughts and the ache in his chest got too much for him to handle, so he shoved his head under his blanket and settled in to wait out his disappointment and self-loathing. At least, that was his plan, until he felt something touch his back. He jumped, flinching away, before uncovering his head. What he saw had him blinking in surprise, words falling from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them.

"You're actually here?" he rasped, throat aching as he stared up at Akira. The taller teen seemed taken aback by the question, but he brushed it off with a small smile and a nod. Mishima didn't quite believe his own eyes, though, so he reached out carefully and poked the teen in front of him. And Akira was definitely there... Frowning, Mishima tilted his head and whispered, "But... Why?"

That made Akira frown, and he carefully adjusted Mishima so that they were sat side-by-side (well, Mishima was leaning against Akira because he was too weak to sit up properly by himself, but they both ignored that. Thankfully, Mishima's red cheeks could be blamed on his fever) before speaking quietly, "Kawakami told me you were ill. I came by after school to help you..."

Mishima still didn't quite understand. Why would Akira bother with him? Even when he's well and healthy, he's annoying and clingy and a waste of space, and when he's ill? He's a thousand times worse! Why would Akira care? Wouldn't he just give up? Why had he bothered to come by? Why did he-

"You're none of those things, Yuuki," Akira cut him off, and Mishima realised he'd been speaking aloud again. He cringed at himself, but Akira gently placing a finger under his chin and pulling his head up so they were eye to eye distracted him. The taller teen was frowning, visibly perturbed, but managed to speak before Mishima had the chance to ask what was wrong, his voice nothing short of caring as he whispered, "I care about you, Yuuki. That's why I'm here. Sure, how you used to only talk about the Phansite was annoying, but you don't do that anymore and I know you only did it because you didn't think I wanted to talk to you about anything else. And yes, you can be clingy. But I... I like it. It's nice to know that you trust me enough to touch me, especially considering how you used to be... And it helps with my being touch-starved. And you're not a waste of space, alright? I. Care. About. You. So you can't be one..."

Mishima blinked in surprise, his heart skipping a beat and his cheeks flushed, before he ducked his head into Akira's chest, groaning slightly as he muttered, "You can't just  _ say  _ that, Akira..."

"It's the truth," Akira replied, something soft and fond in his voice as he gently played with Mishima's hair. The smaller teen felt like he should have been embarrassed by how he was acting, but with Akira saying stuff like he just did, could you blame him? It was sweet and kind and reminded him of everything he could never have... He ignored those thoughts in favour of practically melting into Akira as the other continued to play with his hair. Even though he was ill, Mishima felt... at ease. Usually being ill or showing weakness around other people terrified him, but around Akira? It was easy... The taller teen shifting made Mishima pull away, although he did have to move slowly because of his head...

"Do you want anything to eat?" Akira asked quietly, and Mishima hesitated. He was hungry, but it was quite likely that he'd throw up again if he ate... His hesitation caused Akira to speak again, "I made you some chicken soup? It's not much, and you don't need to eat it, but it should help you feel better..."

The idea that Akira had gone out of his way to make him soup made Mishima's heart skip a beat, and he nodded minutely. Akira smiled at him before standing, although he did make sure Mishima was comfortably leaning against the back of the couch before heading to the kitchen. He was back not even a minute later, carrying two steaming bowls of chicken soup. It smelled absolutely delicious... Akira sat before carefully placing Mishima's bowl on the bluenette's lap. Actually eating, however, was a struggle for the smaller teen. Despite feeling better than he had earlier, Mishima was still shaky, so not spilling his soup was... difficult, but he didn't want to ask any more of Akira, so he just suffered through it. At least, until the taller teen noticed and took his spoon from him. He tried to argue but was promptly cut off by Akira holding his spoon to his lips. It was... different, having someone else feed him, especially considering how closely Akira watched him, but it wasn't entirely bad... Mishima was careful not to miss a drop off of the spoon, and he was finished before he even knew it. As Akira returned to his own food, Mishima couldn't fight how heavy his eyes were... His head slumped to the side, landing softly on Akira's shoulder as his eyes drooped shut...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next time Mishima woke up, it was to a warm body in his arms and a very familiar scent in his nose. At first, he was very confused, but remembering that Akira had been there made his eyes fly open, and he was greeted to the sight of the back of Akira's head. A wave of panic hit him, but he couldn't move, not with Akira laying on one of his arms... Taking a deep breath (and getting promptly distracted by Akira's surprisingly sweet natural scent and the fresh, clean smell of his... coconut and almond? Maybe? The smell of his shampoo), Mishima allowed himself to relax. He already felt a million times better than he had that morning, his nose no longer stuffy, his headache less like a million drills stabbing him at once and more like just a couple hundred, his nausea gone and his throat not as painful... It seemed to have just been a twenty-four-hour thing, although he knew he'd have to take the next couple of days off of school to be careful... Akira shifting distracted Mishima, but the taller teen just turned onto his side so that he was facing into Mishima's chest. The smaller teen tensed at first, unsure as to what he could do, but eventually relaxed. His head still hurt, so maybe a little more sleep wasn't a bad idea... As he thought that, he buried his face into the top of Akira's hair, curling an arm around his crush's waist and letting sleep overtake him once more...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Warmth... That was the first thing Mishima registered when he next woke. It wasn't the unbearable warmth his fever had offered him, but something more comforting, safe... Akira's scent was what Mishima recognised next, but the small teen didn't panic this time. He'd fallen asleep and ended up cuddling with Akira, but he didn't mind (rather, he really liked it...). However, the sound of someone speaking made him tense up and pull away from Akira. The taller teen looked visibly displeased by the development for half a second, but the expression was gone so quickly that Mishima must have imagined it.

"Heya, Yuuki. I was just telling Sojiro that I missed the last train. Did I wake you?" Akira whispered, smiling softly and watching as Mishima carefully stood up. The bluenette took a moment to process what Akira had said -his head was fuzzy from the remnants of sleep and being ill- before rasping out his reply.

"N... No, you didn't. And you missed the train?" Akira nodding made Mishima frown, so he hesitated before continuing in a small, slightly anxious tone, "You, uh, you could st... stay here? I... If you'd like?"

That made a small, bright smile tug at Akira's lips as he nodded, so Mishima smiled back before stretching. He hesitated for a moment before nodding to himself and speaking up quietly, "I... I should be able to find you something to sleep in. D... Do you need a shower? Or anything?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to shower," Akira replied, and Mishima nodded before asking Akira to follow him. The pair were silent as they walked, only talking when they got to Mishima's room, where the smaller searched for some clothes that may have fit Akira... He found some (specifically, the largest t-shirt he owned and a pair of sweat pants two sizes too big for him) and handed them to Akira before retrieving a towel from the hallway cupboard and leading Akira to the bathroom.

"Give me a shout when you're done," he stated, smiling slightly when Akira nodded and entered the room. As soon as Akira locked the door, Mishima sighed and headed back downstairs. On his way to the kitchen, he closed all of the curtains he passed, although he did pause when he saw an oddly familiar car idling on the side of the road opposite his house... He ignored that, shutting the curtains before going to the kitchen. Once there, he grabbed himself a glass of water, sipping on it as he returned to the living room. He found his phone (which Akira had put on charge at some point) and checked it, finding he had several messages... He clicked on his aunt's contact first.

** Aunt: Text me when you're feeling up to it. (sent at 5:07 pm) **

_ Me: Feeling better. Probably just a 24hr thing but will take 2 days off to be safe. Don't worry, Akira's staying overnight to make sure I'm okay. (sent at 10:54 pm) _

Next was a series of messages from Sakamoto, the first of which was just saying that it was his number, but the rest pretty stressed and all from after school.

** Sakamoto: dude u ok? (sent at 1:27 pm) **

** Sakamoto: akira said ur ill. u good? (sent at 1:27 pm) **

** Sakamoto: dude messgae me bac (sent at 1:34 pm) **

Sakamoto's worry was... endearing, even if the blonde did have Akira's heart... Mishima sighed, settling onto his sofa and typing out a quick reply.

_ Me: I'm fine. It was just a 24hr thing (sent at 10:56 pm) _

_ Me: Sorry for making you worry! (sent at 10:56 pm) _

Mishima returned to the rest of his messages, sighing when he saw that his aunt had replied. It was a single winky face, so he texted back to tell her it wasn't like that before checking the rest of his messages. There was one from Akechi, saying that it was his number, to which the younger replied with a simple "Hello Akechi", one from Takamaki asking if he was feeling any better (which he answered with an "I'm okay! Sorry for worrying you.") and two from Futaba.

** Futaba: You okay? Akira texted to say he was heading straight to yours after school because you're ill (sent at 4:03 pm) **

** Futaba: Sojiro told e that Akira's staying with you tonight. ;) (sent at 10:41 pm) **

Mishima blushed at the implications of Futaba's winky face but pushed his embarrassment away as he typed out a quick reply.

_ Me: I'm feeling much better! Sorry for worrying you! (sent at 11:00 pm) _

_ Me: And it's not like that! Akira has a crush on Sakamoto! (sent at 11:01 pm) _

_ Speak of the devil and he shall message,  _ Mishima thought when he noticed that Sakamoto had replied to his text.

** Sakamoto: its cool man. akira said hed check on you. did he? (sent 10:59 pm) **

Mishima hesitated, unsure as to if Akira would be okay with his crush knowing he was at another boy's house and staying the night... But Sakamoto had a crush on Kitagawa, didn't he? So it didn't really matter, did it? ...Mishima typed out a quick reply, biting his lip hesitantly before pressing send.

_ Me: Yes, he did (sent at 11:03 pm) _

It was a good enough response. It answered Sakamoto's question without saying anything that ruined Akira's chances with him (as much as it pained him, Mishima preferred the idea of Akira dating Sakamoto and being happy that being unhappy. Even though Sakamoto having a crush on Kitagawa threw a wrench in the works and probably hurt Akira...), even if it came off a bit cold... Takamaki replying to his previous text with a kind "Good! I hope you get better soon!" distracted him. He texted back a quick thanks before being distracted  _ again _ , this time by Futaba texting.

** Futaba: Good joke lol (sent at 11:05 pm) **

** Futaba: Akira's gayer for you than Ryuji is for Yusuke (sent at 11:06 pm) **

Mishima felt his heart ache a little, completely sure that Futaba was wrong, but the sound of the stairs creaking made him tense up. Part of him knew that it was probably just Akira, but his anxiety told him that no, it had to be an intruder, it-

Akira appearing at the bottom of the stairs made him relax and he sent him a small smile before refocusing on his phone. He sent Futaba a quick text ordering her to drop it before standing and telling Akira that he was going to go shower. The taller teen nodded, settling on the couch and pulling out his phone. As Mishima passed him, he caught a glimpse of Sakamoto's contact information and his heart began to ache even more so he hurried up the stairs, grabbing a towel as he went. One glance at the shower settings told him that Akira had turned the water onto a warmer setting than he usually had it, so he adjusted them so that they were just right, letting the shower change temperature as he undressed. Once under the spray, he let out a shuddering breath, eyes scrunched up to force down his tears. He wouldn't cry over another boy. He promised himself that he wouldn't after Yuuri... It made no sense to cry over anyone. It was weak, and Mishima was trying to be better. He could no longer be the useless waste of space he'd always been, he had to look after himself (well, more than he always had. He no longer had his parent's money as a cushion...), so he couldn't  _ cry _ over the fact that the first person he'd ever really loved liked someone else. He couldn't...

He did cry a little, in the end, but he managed to pull himself together. It was only as he got out of the shower, though, that he realised he had a small problem. He'd forgotten to grab his PJs... After hesitating for a moment, the blue teen tied his towel around his waist and opened the door, hoping to get to his bedroom without any issues or running into Akira. Of course, that didn't happen, and Akira was just outside of the bathroom when Mishima opened the door. The teens stared at each other for a long moment before both blushing, Mishima starting to mumble out excuses as he gripped the towel tighter. Akira looked away, his cheeks flushed as he cut Mishima off shyly.

"I... Uh... I just wanted to tell you that Futaba called and asked me to tell you to hurry up so you can discuss something about the Phansite..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. For a moment, Mishima couldn't help but take in the sight of Akira looking flustered, but he managed to snap out of it and utter a quiet thanks before heading to his bedroom, calling over his shoulder to tell Akira to tell Futaba that he'd be there in a few minutes. Once he was in his room, the blue teen groaned allowed, hitting his head against the door. Akira had seen him! That was so embarrassing... He probably had looked like such a mess! He-

_ Nope,  _ Mishima thought, peeling himself away from the door with a sigh,  _ I'm not going down that path. My head hurts too much for that shit... _

The teen was quick to get dressed after that, heading downstairs. However, he hesitated by the door when he heard Akira talking to someone.

"It's not like that," came Akira's exasperated voice, "We're just friends!"

There was a moment of silence, then Akira sighed and spoke again, tone despondent, "He doesn't see me like that... I think he has a crush on someone else, so I don't stand a chance..."

Those words made Mishima's heart freeze in his chest. It was one thing to suspect that Akira had a crush of Ryuji, but for the other teen to confirm it? That... That crushed Mishima. He took a deep, quivering breath before turning and heading to the kitchen. He couldn't let Akira see him like this... Once in the room, he went about the motions of making himself a hot chocolate robotically, only paying enough attention to make sure he didn't burn himself or his drink, his mind elsewhere...

_ I knew I didn't stand a chance... Akira really does like Sakamoto... It makes sense, I guess. Sakamoto is funny and attractive and cool and just... everything I'm not. God, why am I so stupid? I knew I didn't have a chance, yet I let myself fall... I need to pull away, before I get hurt any more than I already have. But how? If I suddenly close myself off, he'll know... Maybe... I could pretend to have feelings for someone else? It'd cover-up my feelings for him and give me a way to pull away... No, that's stupid. I can't do that. It'd only end up in more pain... But I have to get rid of my feelings somehow... But how? I can't just force them away- But I can pretend they don't exist until they go away... That would be the best option, yeah. I have to- _

"Yuuki?" Akira's voice made Mishima's heart ache, but the bluenette ignored that feeling as he poured his drink into a mug, calling out over his shoulder to let Akira know where he was. It was silent for a moment as Akira made his way to the kitchen, frowning. Once he caught sight of Mishima, he spoke quietly, "I could have made you a drink whilst you were getting dressed if you'd asked."

Mishima pushed through the way his heart squeezed at Akira's oblivious kindness, smiling and shaking his head as he replied, "I only came in here because I heard you on the phone. I didn't want to disturb you, so I made myself a hot chocolate as you talked. Do you want anything?"

The bluenette turned around as he spoke, so he missed the way Akira tensed, but he did glance over his shoulder when the taller teen took too long to answer and saw that Akira looked vaguely uncomfortable. Hesitantly, he inquired what was wrong, and Akira grew slightly paler.

"Did you hear what I said? On call?" the bespectacled teen asked, and Mishima's entire being ached at the reminder of what he'd heard, but he shrugged slightly.

"You saying you were friends with someone, but that's all," he replied, pained by the fact that Akira had feelings for Sakamoto but slightly curious as to why the other teen seemed so tense... Akira relaxed after what he said, though, so they both dropped it as Akira grabbed himself a glass of water. Mishima told him that he was going to speak to Futaba in the living room and that he could listen in if he wanted to, since it was about the Phansite. Akira replied by saying he was going to make them both a quick, late dinner so Mishima went alone. Once he was in the living room, he forced the tears that were threatening him down before settling on the couch, grabbing his laptop and requesting a facetime with Futaba. The ginger answered a couple of rings later, grinning and already babbling about the Phansite. Despite his inner turmoil, Mishima managed to smile, following along and stating his input when it was necessary...


End file.
